


Goodbye

by STforRK



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STforRK/pseuds/STforRK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodbyes are the hardest. This idea came from title of the Season 3 Episode 11.  Audrey reflects on yesterdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The sneak peaks reminded me of the Boyz II Men's song "It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday". Audrey says the lyrics during various conversations.

Goodbye (Featuring Boyz II Men's It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday)

Audrey could not believe that she had only 46 days left before she would disappear again for 27 years. There was so much that she had not done, her and Nathan were just becoming a couple. Audrey looks at Duke with wide eyes asking are you sure that the Hunter's comet is what happens to me? She begins to think how...

How do I say goodbye to what we had?  
The good times that made us laugh  
Outweigh the bad.

Nathan tells Audrey that they will find away to keep her in Haven. I am sorry Nathan I...

I thought we'd get to see forever  
But forever's gone away  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.

Nathan can't stand the sad look in her eyes, taking his hand and placing it on her cheek he looks her in the eyes and says, Audrey I will find a way to keep you with me. Let us not waste any of the time that we have left, I...

I don't know where this road  
Is going to lead  
All I know is where we've been  
And what we've been through.

Nathan has been working with the Guard trying to save her and time is almost up, he tries to apologies but Audrey cuts him off saying...

If we get to see tomorrow  
I hope it's worth all the wait  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.

With only a few days left, Audrey gathers the people closest to her, for a final formal goodbye. I will miss you and...

And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.

Audrey looks into Nathan's eyes with unshed tears and gives him a smile and gentle hug before saying I will come back to you and...

And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.


End file.
